<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Stingy Smell by KS1Pain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921148">Her Stingy Smell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS1Pain/pseuds/KS1Pain'>KS1Pain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS1Pain/pseuds/KS1Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title itself ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë &amp; Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/You, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Stingy Smell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a story, and a very short one at that. Also, I just recently joined this wonderful community so I hope you enjoy this amateur work of mine. Peace!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Commander Hange!" A ruffled voice resonated with unrelenting knocks, rushed and desperate, "We have an emergency!"</p><p>Any reply wasn't made, which made the soldier barge into the room. </p><p>"Commander Hange! You are needed in the confe-!" The words were egged up to his throat, all suddenly sealed off his nose tight.</p><p>What the hell is with this rotten smell!? He wonders, while cursing under his breath. His gaze traced around the room only to find his fallen Commander. Buried under a pile of books wet from her drool, the soldier managed to pull his beloved Commander into his embrace.</p><p>Is she perhaps... dead!?? He shakes her by the shoulder in an attempt to wake her, but failed only miserably. Her mouth, close to his face, he feels a warm breath ripple to his skin. A soft, sweet honeyed fragrance lingered, pleasured him in turn. No, he was wrong. Her ragged breath reached his nostrils, befouled odor entangles utterly to each of his breath.</p><p>A foul bile rose up from his stomach, but he urged it return to place, leaving only a distasteful experience. But, it did not end with just that. </p><p>The soldier felt his skin muddied with sweat ripened few months before. Therefore, spoiled. It was sticky, enough so that few sheets of paper were glossed and glued all over her. Her eyes, widened yet lifelessly clinging to the light outside the windowsill. </p><p>"Commander, don't die yet!" The soldier cried, but a loud knock halted this pathetic skit.</p><p>"Oy, you. How long are you planning on keeping up with this stupid act of yours?" Captain Levi said in disdain, chills rack the soldier's spine to the point that his sweat overlap with her unhumanely, otherworldly foul odor. </p><p>His gaze stepped over his will, trampled into atoms. Nevertheless, he instinctively felt fear and grimace, and confusion of what he was talking about.</p><p>"Hehe. So you've noticed." Hange says, looking not-so-apologetic while standing up.</p><p>"You still have things to do,"  he sighed deeply, completely defeated. He then turns to the soldier and shot up a glare.</p><p>"And also, you stupid brat, clean this mess before I do."</p><p>Hange looked at the new recruit, saying "I'm sorry", and left him dumbfounded. Both his superiors left him in place while he, on the other hand, tries to puzzle all those events piece by piece.</p><p>Meanwhile, outside the corridors, Captain Levi had this suspicious look as his gaze turns to Hange. </p><p>"What were you planning with that brat?" Levi asks, eyebrows raised.</p><p>While playfully humming down the hall, Hange gives a meaningful look and giggles. "Whatever do you mean."</p><p>"You," Levi leans closer, sniffing her, "when was the last time you took a shower?" </p><p>Captain Levi, blatantly annoyed by the stingy smell, asked sternly. Without a doubt, with the frequency of the smell, it would probably be months. When will this four-eyes start to take a bath normally? Levi thought.</p><p>"Wait, do I smell that bad!?" Surprised, Hange's sudden cry pierces Levi's ears, and echoes thought the empty hallway.</p><p>"Shut up." Losing interest, he rolls his eyes and walks away from her.</p><p>"Wait, wait. How do I get rid of this smell then!?" She follows after him, relentlessly badgering him with questions she might not know it could irritate him.</p><p>"Just take a bath normally." </p><p>Isn't that obvious? He thought. Hange, meanwhile, looked even more surprised.</p><p>"Ehhh! What are you saying!?" She laughs, paying no mind to Levi's goodwill for wasting his precious time, "Don't try to make me laugh! Why would I take a bath? Are you stupid!? It's bothersome!"</p><p>A slight furrow forged between his brows, stares down at Hange coldly. </p><p>"First, you refuse to answer my question properly. Second, you disregard my comment and call me stupid? Have you forgotten how to you use your brain, you shithead?"</p><p>Levi walks out, getting disinterested of her. However, Hange tries to reach out for his shoulder and said, "Wait, just hear me out!"</p><p>"Die in a fire." He clicked his tongue without turning to her. </p><p>"Fine! I was experimenting something!" She reveals her reason. "I thought guys would want to catch girls sleeping, that's all!"</p><p>"Then, why that guy?" He looks back, displaying his annoyance.</p><p>"Well, I have my own reasons."</p><p>For the first time, Levi was surprised at how Hange looked. Her supple reddened cheeks, glittering despite the shadow beneath her eyes, while her expression maintained embarrassment. Levi knew what it was.</p><p>He sincerely thought, that poor brat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>